Columbia Pictures/Logo Variations
Columbia Pictures Corporation 1924–1927 Columbiapictures1924.jpg Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg 1928–1936 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|earlier version of the logo Columbia1934.jpg|1932 version of the logo Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.PNG|Early End Caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.jpg|later end caption Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1928.PNG|In 2004, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment released some Three Stooges shorts by doing the Columbia Lady in color. COLUMBIA IN COLOR.png|colorized opening caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.PNG|colorized end caption columbia1928_b.jpg|1928 end caption with the tag Gems of the Screen 1936–1942 columbia36.jpg|1936 version Columbia Pictures Logo 1936.PNG|Computer colorized logo Lost Horizon (1937).png|Lost Horizon (1937) 1942–1949 This modified version of the previous logo replaced the Columbia Lady's star-spangled shawl with a more simplistic one. This was in response to a law passed in the U.S. making wearing the flag as clothing illegal. Columbia39.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady in B&W columbia1940s-color.JPG|Technicolor version 1949–1954 Columbia1949-color.jpg 1954–1957 This modified variant was made following the introduction of widescreen formats such as CinemaScope and Panavision, et al. Columbia1954-wide.JPG|Letterboxed version columbia1954.JPG Columbia1954-bw.jpg|Black & White version 1957–1968 CPT1.png The Bridge On The River Kwai.png|The Bridge On The River Kwai (1957) Cowboy.jpeg|''Cowboy'' (1958) GW430(2).jpg|End Caption CinemaScope Columbf.jpg|''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) bepaszera.jpg|''The Three Stooges Meets Hercules'' (1962) Zotz.png|''Zotz!'' (1962) EECCEE.jpg|''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) Bye.jpg|''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) Columbia 100 Years 1919-2019.png|''Under the Yum Yum Tree'' (1963) Columbia 100 Years Logo.png|''Good Neighbor Sam'' (1964) Reveal of goanimate.PNG|''Cat Ballou'' (1965) *Youtube: Columbia Pictures (The Trouble with Angels, 1965) Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. 1968–1974 Columbia Pictures Logo 1968.jpg columbia1968.jpg|Fullscreen version Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1942.jpg Columbia tristan calumb.png|''Oliver!'' (1968) Columbia tristoanr columbi.png|''There's a Girl in My Soup'' (1969) vlcsnap-2013-07-14-01h58m12s173.png|''Django Unchained'' (International, 2012) with Sony Pictures Entertainment byline. 1974–1976 columbia1974wide.JPG|Panavision version Columbia Pictures Logo 1973.jpg Taxi Driver (1976).png|Taxi Driver (1976) columbia1974.JPG|Fullscreen variation 1976–1981 Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg columbia76_a.jpg|1976-1981 variation of the Columbia Lady Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1976.jpg|Same variant in widescreen. COLUMBIADANCE.jpg|''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978) 200px-GW434H326.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) columbia_07.jpg|''Superbad'' (2007) 1981–1993 Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg|Torch Lady 1982 Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open Matte GW203H144.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1983.jpg 80S TORCH.jpg 80S TORCH 2.jpg Columbia Pictures Logo 1992 b.jpg GW224H143.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-06-08h51m04s206.png|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m14s119.png|''Hero'' (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h19m52s155.png|''A River Runs Through It'' trailer variant (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m29s25.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' trailer variant (1992) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h20m21s205.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) 1992–present 340px|center 8780954896.jpg|Original painting by Michael J. Deas. sony_columbia_pictures.jpg|Logo used on the wall of the Sony Pictures Studios and served as the Columbia Pictures Television logo. 1993-2007 Columbia Pictures print logo.png|Print logo. Columbia Pictures 4 by 3.jpg|This is the 4:3 version of the intro, which shows a few more steps. Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Open Matte version CPT.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-13-23h16m18s214.png|2.35:1 version with bigger clouds Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) In The Line Of Fire (1993).png|''In The Line Of Fire'' (1993) Poetic Justice (1993).png|''Poetic Justice'' (1993) Needful Things (1993).png|''Needful Things'' (1993) Calendar Girl (1993).png|''Calendar Girl'' (1993) Striking Distance (1993).png|''Striking Distance'' (1993) The Age Of Innocence (1993).png|''The Age Of Innocence'' (1993) Malice (1993).png|''Malice'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) The Remains Of The Day (1993).png|''The Remains Of The Day'' (1993) Josh And S.A.M (1993).png|''Josh And S.A.M'' (1993) Geronimo: An American Legend (1993).png|''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) I'll Do Anything (1994).png|''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) My Girl 2 (1994).png|''My Girl 2'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h53m57s129.png|''Little Big League'' (1994) City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold (1994).png|''City Slickers 2 The Legend Of Curly's Gold'' (1994) Wolf (1994).png|''Wolf'' (1994) North (1994).png|''North'' (1994) The Next Karate Kid (1994).png|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Blankman (1994).png|''Blankman'' (1994) The Shawshank Redemption (1994).png|''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) I Like It Like That (1994).png|''I Like It Like That'' (1994) Little Women (1994).png|''Little Women'' (1994) Immortal Beloved (1995).png|''Immortal Beloved'' (1995) Higher Learning (1995).png|''Higher Learning'' (1995) For Better Or Worse (1995).png|''For Better Or Worse'' (1995) Bad Boys (1995).png|''Bad Boys'' (1995) First Knight (1995).png|''First Knight'' (1995) The Indian And The Cupboard (1995).png|''The Indian In The Cupboard'' (US, 1995) The Net (1995).png|''The Net'' (1995) vlcsnap-2014-01-29-08h18m15s223.png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' trailer variant (1995) The Baby-Sitters Club (1995).png|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Desperado (1995).png|''Desperado'' (1995) To Die For (1995).png|''To Die For'' (1995) Money Train (1995).png|''Money Train'' (1995) vlcsnap-2012-08-06-15h43m57s161.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) Columbia Multiplicity.png|''Multiplicity'' closing variant (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h52m15s84.png|''Alaska'' (1996) 75 Years Columbia.png|75th Anniversary Variant From 1999 vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h53m32s117.png|''Muppets From Space'' trailer variant (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h37m29s141.png|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m50s131.png|''Stuart Little'' trailer variant (1999) Stuart Little (1999).png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h59m37s122.png|''Stuart Little'' closing variant (1999) Snatch (2000).png|''Snatch'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h10m13s35.png|''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h24m37s78.png|''Panic Room'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h23m51s138.png|''Enough'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h52m56s108.png|''Stuart Little 2'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h40m41s1.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-15h16m59s176.png|''Stuart Little 2'' closing variant (2002) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-05h58m07s192.png|''Spider-Man 2'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h50m42s235.png|''The Master of Disguise'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h37m09s232.png|''Daddy Day Care'' trailer variant (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h20m24s253.png|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-06h06m58s127.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h28m43s239.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' closing variant (2004) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h21m47s62.png|''Hitch'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-19-17h20m58s188.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h06m58s121.png|''Stealth'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m28s97.png|''Bewitched'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h04m35s50.png|''Lords of Dogtown'' trailer variant (2005) Columbia Pictures (2005) (Lords Of Down).jpg|''Lords Of Dogtown'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h09m05s60.png|''Guess Who'' trailer variant (US, 2005) with Regency Enterprises. vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h18m14s90.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h19m27s57.png|''Man of the House'' closing variant (2005) Kung Fu Hustle (2004).png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h07m26s161.png|''Zathura'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h54m27s159.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (International, 2005) Columbia.png|''The Pink Panther'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-30-20h17m51s2.png|''Monster House'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h15m08s204.png|''Open Season'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m30s237.png|''Open Season'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h19m58s5.png|''RV'' (2006) The Da Vinci Code (2006).png|''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h18m46s47.png|''Click'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-05-29-23h05m14s81.png|''Surf's Up'' trailer variant (2007) Surf's_Up_(2007).png|''Surf's Up'' trailer variant (2007, A) with Sony Pictures Animation. vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h49m03s151.png|''Spider-Man 3'' trailer variant (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h47m51s223.png|''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' trailer variant (2007) 2007-present 2007-present vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h27m48s137.png|Torch Lady 2007 NoTorch lady.png|The version without the Torch Lady. vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h47m03s4.png|''The ChubbChubbs!'' closing variant (2002, 2007 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h00m20s91.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) Surf's Up closing varaiant (2007).png|''Surf's Up'' closing variant (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h39m03s56.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h40m29s153.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' closing variant (2007) 30 Days Of Night (2007).png|''30 Days of Night'' (2007) 21 (2008).png|''21'' (2008) The Pink Panther 2.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-21h25m13s237.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame A, 2009) Falling bananas.png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Frame B, 2009) Screenshot (136).png|''The Karate Kid'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h01m31s19.png|''Bad Teacher'' closing variant (2011) with Sony Corporation. Screenshot (138).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) Screenshot (75).png|''The Smurfs'' closing variant (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m20s198.png|''The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn'' (International, 2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m32s172.png|''The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h26m39s228.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h40m23s139.png|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) Screenshot (115).png|''Men In Black III'' (2012) Screenshot (120).png|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) Screenshot (118).png|''Premium Rush'' (2012) Hotel Transilvanya.png|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m06s222.png|''Skyfall'' trailer variant (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h00m59s47.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h59m36s252.png|''Django Unchained'' trailer variant (International, 2012) After Earth (2013).png|''After Earth'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h54m41s122.png|''This Is the End'' trailer variant (2013) This Is The End (2013).png|''This Is the End'' (2013) White House Down (2013).png|''White House Down'' (2013) Grown Ups 2 (2013).png|''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h34m56s213.png|''The Smurfs 2'' trailer variant (2013) The Smurfs 2 (2013).png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h57m08s61.png|''Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs 2'' trailer variant (2013) with Sony Pictures Animation. Screenshot (163).png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame A, 2013) Screenshot (164).png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame B, 2013) Screenshot (167).png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame C, 2013) Screenshot (166).png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame D, 2013) Screenshot (165).png|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Frame E, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h54m28s212.png|''Captain Phillips'' trailer variant (2013) dsss.PNG|''Captain Philips'' trailer variant (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h49m54s62.png|''American Hustle'' trailer variant (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h55m52s33.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (US, 2014) Monuments Men Columbia.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (US, 2014, A) Vlcsnap-2014-01-04-06h39m03s93.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (US, 2014) with 20th Century Fox. vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h47m24s60.png|''RoboCop'' trailer variant (2014) 2013-present vlcsnap-2014-09-29-02h31m37s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-05-14h01m42s34.png|Closing version vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h53m39s64.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (US, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-15h47m02s141.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (US, 2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h57m39s214.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' trailer variant (2014) hahaha.PNG|''22 Jump Street'' trailer variant (2014) Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Sony Corporation Category:Coca-Cola Category:Movie studios Category:1924 Category:Major film production companies of the United States